Things never changed I guess
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: This Story is About Fred's love.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking along the halls, happily as always.  
I had a good life.  
Other than the fact I had no parents, and lived with the malfoy's.  
BUt the thing was...They wernt THAT bad.  
I mean..Draco Malfoy was a ass-hole.  
But who gave a damn, HE was my best friend.  
We was best mates.  
I smiled as I walked by Draco, Who smiled back at me.  
I walked into the Gryffindor common room, and saw Fred Weasley sitting on the couch, He looked up at me and smiled. I sat next to him.

"Hey." He told me, I smiled.

"Hey." I told him, smiling back at his grin.  
I looked at the fire. Fred slowly turned me so I was facing him.  
I noticed the expression in his eyes that I had always seen....Love.

His cheeks were pink, and his ears were the famous Weasley red.  
Then I noticed that our lips were less than inches apart.  
I felt his warm breath on my face. I looked into his eyes, They were sparkling blue.  
He moved closer, and our lips were less than one centimetre apart.  
"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do this." He whispered to me, Putting his lips to mine.

I felt a jolt of energy as we kissed.  
The kiss was sweet, and slow. I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
We pulled back to smile at each other.  
"I love you, Fred Weasley." I told him, he smiled and pulled me closer.

"I love you, Tasha Weasley Malfoy." He told me, kissing my forehead.

News had gotten around fast that, Tasha Weasley Malfoy and Fred Weasley, were dating.  
Draco stopped talking to me.  
ANd Fred and I had loved being together.  
It was almost christmas holidays, I would be staying at grimmauld place with The Weasleys, Hermione, and harry.  
I found Fred after DADA class, He was standing outside the room of requirement.

"SOrry im late, _Freddie_. Umbridge was being a bitch again." I told him, He pulled me up closer to his height, and kissed me.

"Its ok....I love you remember?" He asked me, I smiled.

"Of course, I love you too." I took his hand, He intertwined his fingers between mine.

"I love you sooo much." He told me, pulling me into the room.  
The rest of the night went in a blur.

I woke up ^^ in the morning, Half laying on Fred.  
My arm was wrapped around his stomach.  
My head on his bare chest.  
I moved in closer to him, He felt me move closer, and wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"I love you too, Fred." I told him, kissing his chest.

I remebered that night quite vaguely.

I remember'd the kissing, the touching.

Oh yes, I definatly rememeber'd the touching.

The feeling of his hand running everywhere on my bare body.

I smiled as I remember'd it all.

I sat up and looked at Fred, He grinned widely at me.

I noticed he wasnt like other guys.

He looked into ym eyes, NO-where else.

Not my _boobs_, Not anywhere other than my eyes.

"I will always be yours, I love you."He told me, kissing me.

Two weeks went by, and we were at grimmauld place.  
I was sat on my bed, crying.  
Draco and I have gotten into s HUGE fight at school.  
I remember'd it all.

FlashBACK-  
_Draco grabbed my wrist, and spun me around.  
"He isn't what you want. There is better than that filth." He hissed at me, I glared._

_"SHUT UP!!" I screamed at him, He narrowed his eyes, gripping my wrist tighter._

_"I don't think I will." He hissed lowering his voice.  
"The Weasleys are Blood-Traiters, and to like them..YOur a becoming a blood-Traiter." He hissed, I glared._

_But Draco looked at me, and kissed me full on the mouth, HIs tongue inside my mouth, I objected and hit his chest, he laughed through the kiss.  
Fred came and pulled Draco off me.  
Draco glared,_

_"Tasha....YOu bitch!" He yelled at me, and walked off. Fred hugged me tightly._

End FLASHBACK---

Draco had NEVER yelled at me like that.  
BUt why did HE CARE?  
Sure, we had sex in fourth year.  
But I was just like the others...ONe look..one time..then off to the next.  
Except...we sort of fell apart.  
He didn't move on after me.

I looked at Fred as he walked in.  
"HOw are you?" He asked sitting next to me, Taking my hand.

"Horrible." I nodded towards the letters I had gotten from Draco.  
Fred sighed, and kissed me.  
That night we made love for the second time.

-  
What I didnt know, was there was a letter never sent.  
MIles away, in Malfoy Manor, Lay the letter Draco Malfoy wanted to send Me....

_Dear Tasha_,

_Please, forgive me. I don't like it when we fight.  
I love you, I always have.  
I know your with Weasley. But that wont stop my love.  
Your not a bitch, I am jsut Jealous of him.  
Your pretty, smart, kind, loving...Everything.  
And I lost you because of one mistake.  
I love you forever._

_Love Draco Malfoy_ --------

I sat up in the morning, I was now sixteen, It was january.....29 was it?  
I didn't remember, I had gotten a major hang-over.  
We were back at school, and I was sitting next to Fred on the couch in the common room.

"Wha-what happened?" Ia sked him, he smiled softly.

"Malfoy...He got you drunk....and..." He trailed off, looking away, I stared at him.

"And....HE was kissing you." He finshed, his eyes were full of something....

"I pulled him off you....He did not object. He walked away, and I brought you back here." He told me, I nodded.

"Im so sorry, Fred I-" I started, he cut me off.

"Its not your fault." He whispered, I sighed, standing up.

"Would you like to go on a little-err-Date with me?" He asked, I looked at him.

"A fly with me?" He asked, I nodded.

He took out his broom, and we went out into the grounds.  
____________________________________________________

Im sorry it sucks.

but im bored


	2. Chapter 2:Stuff thats not normal

A/N---Hey!!

Hi

lol

* * *

Chapter two: Flying around this place

I wrapped my arms around Fred as he took off from the ground.  
He smiled as I held on to him tighter, He chuckled.

"I'm not going to let you fall." He told me, I Did not loose grip of him.

"_Still_." I muttered to him, he smiled and Kept flying around.

I felt a horrible Pain in my stomach, which I ignored.  
Fred And I flyed around, then he landed on the ground, and hugged me tightly.

"I love you...." He told me, kissing my head.

"I love you too." I told him, He smiled and kissed me.

That night we made love **AGAIN** for the fifth time.

Three Weeks Later---

School had been a drag, I had to sit next to Draco **EVERY** single class. He kept....Talking to me, and trying to get me to forgive him. Everytime I ignored him. Fred and I were in Love. I didn't really give a damn about Malfoy anymore.  
**_He was a dumb-ass little moron ferret face.  
_**WHich Whenever Fred or Anyone talked about him, Id say that.

I went to Madam Pomfrey, I had been vomiting all week. IT was sick.  
Madam Pomfrey looked dumb-struck when She found out what was wrong with me.

"Tasha...Your.....I mean....This is Impossible.....This should not happen this fast." She told me, I looked at her, Curiosity hitting me ALL over.

"Your.._Pregnant_." She told me, I stared at her.

"Thats not possible..I mean it is...But...The last time I had it was... Less than a month ago." I told her, She nodded.

"Yes..I figured that out....But....I think your genetics....With being part _vampire_.....Make the baby grow faster while its in you." She told me, I nodded.

"Right now...The baby is about four months along." Madam told me, I nodded.

"O-oh ok...Erm..I think I might just go.." I got up off the bed, she passed me a box of pills.

"This should help the pain, Come back every once a week."

__________

I walked abck to the common room, Fred was sitting on the couch and looked up at me, He saw the confused look on my face.  
"What is it?" He asked me, I shook my head.

"I went to Madam Pomfrey. And...." I trailed off, Fred stood up and took my hands.

"What is it?" He asked me, I shook my head again.  
I was confused, How could this happen?  
Well, Me and Fred hadn't been safe I guess.

"I'm.....Pregnant." I whispered, Fred stared at me, then fell back onto the couch.

"Is it....?" He asked me, I knew what he meant.

"Yes. It is yours." I told him, Fred nodded slowly.

"BUt...we only.."

"I know, Fred...I think with my genetics, being half vampire...Its growing faster....While inside me." I told him, He nodded, and hugged me tight.

"It will be **ok**." He told me, I nodded.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him, He looked at me. HIs eyes full of..something different.

"Well, I know you don't believe in giving up a child..soo...I guess we can keep it." He told me

"This is only my fifth year." I sighed.

"Its my last.....I guess...We could.....I dunno." He told me, I nodded.

Weeks went by, We told no-one anything, Well, Except George. He found out.

In potions class me and Draco ahd to work together, And he made a remark that made me laugh.

"Yeah Malfoy? Well heres the deal. IM **pregnant**, and its **not** yours." I put my hand to my mouth when I said that, Draco Stared at me.

"Your..What?" He asked me

"YOu heard me." I muttered.

"How long?" He asked.

"None of your business. But don't you dare tell anyone" I hissed at him, He nodded.

"I won't." He promised me, I nodded.

"Thank you, Draco."

"YOu called me Draco." He said, I nodded.

"Well....It is your name." I told him, and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"What does this mean now?" Draco asked me, I shrugged.

"Well, I guess..we can be friends...." I muttered slowly, he smiled.

"Well, I got **THAT** much."

I laughed at that, He was like my brother again.

"But..how along are you?" He asked me, I shrugged.

"I'm Part Vampire....The genetics are growing faster....WHile inside me..soo....four months....well..by now....five." I muttered, He stared at me, Then nodded.

"Ok....What are you going to do?"

"It's Fred's last year...Soo....We actually havn't talked about it much." I told him squietly.

"Well....I think that.....You both should bring the baby up." He told me, I looked up at him, He smiled.

"Yeah...I'd have to drop out of school. _My dream come true_." I muttered sarcasticly, HE laughed.

"Well....It can't be that bad..YOur sixteen already." HE told me, I rolled my eyes.  
Draco ANd I actually got along. Weird.

I got back to the common room, ANd Fred looked up at me.

"Hey...Ok..So...Dr-Malfoy Was being annoying, so I accidently told him. Luckily he promised not to tell ANYONE....And he actually did not seem mad." I told Fred quickly, He smiled and hugged me.

"Good." He told me, kissing my forehead.

I smiled. Since we found Out I was pregnant, Fred had been REALLY protective of me.  
But I knew he was as scared as I was about this.  
I had something Growing in me.  
Not the best feeling.  
But....I was actually happy.  
I was pregnant with Fred Weasley's Baby.

About two weeks went by, I had started to get abit bigger. WHich I hated.  
People would soon find out. And I'd be the school slut.  
Lovely.  
I sighed, Fred and George were getting sick of umbrige, she had found out about the DA.  
And we had to write lines, And we all got scars on our hands from ehr evil quil.  
Damn her.  
Fred and George were gonna leave....And SO was I.  
I could not stay here much longer.  
I was pregnant.  
Some People had already guess it.  
Fred and I had a discussion, Well, A sort of fight.  
That I should just finish school.  
BUt at this rate, the baby would be born by then.  
He gave in eventually.

* * *

Merry Christmasss


	3. Chapter 3

CHapter three: Running away from school.

Fred and George were getting ready to leave the school, I was already, ready.  
Fred and George both looked at me, Then my stomach. I did **ACTUALLY** have a damned bump.

Fred motioned me forward, And I got on the back of his broom. I wrapped my arms around him, He slowly turned to look at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me, I nodded and wrapped my arms tighter around him.

He nodded, He looked at George who got on his broom.

We all flew into the great hall, where Fifth years(_My Year_) were doing their owls. And Fred and George started blowing up fireworks.

It was really funny.  
It took about five minutes, then we were on our way out of hogwarts. Laughing.  
I hugged Fred tightly as we flew.  
Then we all started to sing.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please.  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please."_ We sang and laughed. The plan we had...was to go to where Fred and George had wanted to buy a shop in Diagon Alley.

"How much farther?" I asked Fred, WHo I was holding tightly, He smiled.

"Not Far." He told me, I nodded.  
I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, He went pink in the face, George looked at us.

"Can you not do that now?" He said immpatiently, I rolled my eyes at him, but just rested my head on Fred's shoulder.

AFter a half hour, we got to london, and to the leaky cauldrun.  
We went inside to Diagon Alley, and got to where Fred and Georg were buying a shop.  
They used some of the money Harry had given them to buy it.  
There was a flat ontop too. SO they wouldn't need a place to stay.  
Fred and George showed me the flat, and told me where I could stay. There were two rooms.  
And Fred and George agreed it'd be best if I shared a room with Fred.  
I smirked at them. But agreed.  
I went into My room(_Fred and MIne I mean_)  
And sat my bag on the bed, Fred stood in the door way.

I looked at him, Smiling slightly.

"Fred....we have to go see your mother. Your of age and she can't make you go back to school....But....I have no clue what to do about this..." I trailed off and sat down on my bed, Fred sat next to me, Smiling.

" I know....Mum will be mad though.....But....I don't care. I just want to know how she will react when we tell her your..." He trailed off, I smiled.

"Me too, _Freddie_." I whispered hugging him.

We all were sitting together, and I looked at my hands.  
We all decided that we would go to The Burrow to tell Molly and Arthur.  
Fred took my hand, And we aparated.  
We ended up just a bit away from the burrow, and we walked to the door.  
George knocked on the door, and Molly opened it.  
SHe stared at us, then stepped back to elt us through.

"What are you all doing here?"She asked

"Mum....We bought a shop down in diagon alley. And we Wee done school mostly anyways..and were of age.." George started, Molly nodded, then looked at me.

"But..Tasha...YOur not of age....Why are you not at school?" She asked calmly, I looked at my hands.

"Erm..well.....uh...." I didn't know how to say it..Fred took my hand in his.. I nodded slowly.

"Well...As you know...IM part vampire...and.....Well.....IMPREGNANTANDFRED'sTHEFATHER" I Said quickly, SHe stared at me.

"COme again?" She asked.. I sighed.

"I'm pregnant, and Fred's the father." Is aid slowly, Molly stared between me and Fred.

"How long?" She asked.

"As I said im part Vampire..The genetics are making it grow faster....Around.....six months maybe." I said slowly. Molly nodded.

"Ok...well....ok." SHe said...SHe didn't seem mad...She seemed confused.

I sighed and got up.  
"May I use the loo?" I asked her, She nodded. And I ran upstairs into the washroom.  
I ran the water and washed my face, i lifted up my shirt enough so I could see my stomach.  
It was big enough.  
YOu could see the bump really well now.  
Great.  
I walked downstairs and sat back down next to Fred. Molly was up making dinner.

"Mum says she will help out with the baby." Fred told me, I smiled.

"Good...Because I have NO idea to be a mother."

"I know you will be great." Fred whispered, taking my hand.

I highly doubted that, I was sixteen, I wasn't fit to be a mother.

I guess Fred had an Idea what I was thinking and Squeezed my hand. I smiled at him.  
Molly had made soup, And just then I realised how hungry I was. I ate all of my soup in like two minutes.

Molly smiled. "I see you have your food cravings then."

"I have no clue what you mean." I told her taking some of Fred's soup.

Fred and George seemed amused. I had never liked eating. They both burst out lauighing.

"Its not funny. IM just hungry."

"It is funny. YOu NEVER eat,Tasha. If you could see yourself right now..You'd laugh your arse off." George had commented, I slapped his head.

"Shut up." I muttered.

After dinner, Arthur came to the burrow. ANd we explained what had happened.  
He was shocked at first, But he seemed ok with it.

"Well...You can come and see us whenever you need to." He had told us, I smiled.

"Thank you, Arthur." I had thanked him.

Molly had walked us out into the garden.

"NOw Tasha....If you need any help...or if you just want to talk about this...Just owl me and see me.."

"Thank you, molly." I said hugging her.

We aparated back to our flat. ANd I sat down on the couch.

"SHould I dye my hair?" I asked them, They looked at me.

"Depends..What color?" They asked in unision.

"Either...Blonde...red...Black....Brown." I shrugged

"YOur already brown though." George said, I shrugged again.

"Yeah...I wanna try and GO emo-ish."

"Emo-ish?" They both asked at the same time.

"Well, I think Ill keep my brown hair, And get some Black in it." I said flatly.

Fred and I were in our room, Sitting on the bed.  
I was sitting on Fred's lap, his arms wrapped around my waist. He knew I was scared.

"It will all be ok, Love." He assured me, I didn't say anything. Just shrugged.

"Tasha." Fred said taking my face in his hands, Making me look at him.

"It will be ok...Everything will be fine. You will, The baby will....." He kissed me, ANd I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know....I'm just scared." I whispered after minutes of kissing.

"I know, Love. But It will ALL be ok." Fred assured me once again. I nodded. I believed him. Sort of.

I woke up in the morning curled up to Fred, He was awake, Smiling at the ceiling.

I sat up and smiled at him, Kissing him gently on the lips.

I got up and we both went to the kitchen, to find George with eggs on the table.

George handed me a plate with eggs, I smiled at him, He smiled back.

I sat down next to Fred, Who wrapped his arm around my waist.

We all ate in silence. THis was going to be a long while.


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses

Three weeks after leaving hogwarts

Fred's POV-  
It was three weeks after we left, And Tasha and I were kissing in our room.

I smiled slightly. Then I just had the urge.... I started french kissing her. She frenched kissed back.  
I pulled her against me, unable to stop myself. My hand slid down her side slowly.  
She wrapped her arms gently around my neck.

I tilted my head slightly, deepening the kiss.  
She slowly undid the buttons on my shirt.  
I accepted her gladly, kissing her aggressively, But pateinatly.

She sort of wrapped her one leg around me, She blushed.  
I chuckled quietly, seeing her blush. I knew she was embarassed, but I thought she was cute when she blushed... and I didn't mind what she did either.

She wrapped her arms around my neck once more,  
I put a hand on her wast gently, pulling her even closer. She smiled into my lips.

I finally had to pull back to breath, but only slightly. My lips were still just inches from hers. " I love you," I whispered sweetly.

"I **love you** too, Fred." She told me, I sat down on the bed and pulled her next to me. I looked at her with love sparkling in my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her waist gently. " I love you," I whispered for the millionth time.

She Smiled, "I love you too." SHe whispered, kissing me again.  
I kissed her back, my lips matching hers. I pulled her closer, Wanting her ever more.  
She pulled me closer, Her toungue just slightly touching my lip.  
She wrapped her leg around me,  
I smiled a little, rubbing her leg gently. I leaned in even farther.  
She then started to French Kiss me, I french kissed her back. This sent the usual enegy through me. My hear beat quickened slightly.

I held her as tightly as I could. I never wanted to let her go... We belonged together. Being apart would just be wrong.

She had wrapped her other leg around me,  
I smiled a little. My hand slid down her leg slowly.  
I tilted my head slightly, deepening the kiss even further. My emotions were flooding through me.

She gripped my shoulders slightly, I smiled slightly behind her lips, running a hand down her back slowly.

I slowly pushed her down on the bed, Kissing her gently. I was so protective of her...Scared for her.  
She could die...There was always that possibility.  
She was pregnant, But...If the baby killed her.  
No...I couldn't think of that.

Tasha Pulled me so I was as close to her as I could get. She took my shirt off of me, I smiled into her lips. I ran my hands down her side, and Under her shirt. I lifted her shirt over her head.

SHe undid the zipper to my jeans, and I kicked them to the ground....I did the same to her.

We were laying in our knickers, and her in her Bra.  
But she always wore her Bra whenever we did this...I didn't object though. I loved her. And she somehow loved me back.

I ran my hands down her side, and down her legs. She ran her soft fingers through my hair....

Before I knew it, We were both Naked(_Well, Other than Her Bra_) And we had just...well.....Made love.

Tasha curled into me, Her skin was so soft.  
She layed her head on my chest, and I ran my hand over her stomach, I felt the baby kick.  
I smiled as I felt the kick. That was our baby.

We both fell asleep within the hour.

I woke up and Tasha was **screaming**, We were both dressed, But she was **screaming**.  
I looked at her, She looked at me. Somwhow I knew what this was.  
The baby was coming. And it was coming now.  
George had come in and He knew too, He owled mum and dad telling them about it.

WE floo'd to st. Mungo's and Tasha didn't stop screaming. One of the nurse took us to a room, and Tasha was layed down on the bed. SHe relaxed a bit.

I stood next to the bed, and held her hand. Fear washed through me, now more than ever.  
What if something happened? WHat if she...._**Dies**_?  
No..she can't die...not now.

We both looked at each other, And somehow I knew she was scared too.  
I gave her a look, which meant, _Your going to be ok_. I prayed she would be. I couldn't do this without her.

The nurse and some doctors came in, And one looked at Tasha.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

I answered for her, "_About eight months_."

The nurse looked at me, "Are you the father?"

"Yes." I answered.

Tasha looked at me, She held my hand tighter.

"How is this happeneing? This shouldn't happen for another month." I asked the nurse.

"Intercourse is the only way." SHe said after looking at both of us.

"Oh." I muttered, I had done this to her.

Tasha started to scream again, and I felt my insides crumble.  
The nurse had to cut her pants open and she looked at Tasha.

"WHen I saw three, you have to push." The nurse told Tasha, who nodded.

"1.......2.....3"

Tasha pushed, I felt her hand squeeze mine.

"Again...."

I held Tasha's hand tighter. She was going to be ok. She had to be.

* * *

She pushed again, this time harder.

"OK..now I need you to push again...the last time..."

I gave her a smile. I knew what I would ask her after this.

Tasha..even though she was in pain...Gave me a smile.  
The smile that was full of love.

"I_ love you_." She whispered so lightly only I could hear.  
"Im **scared**, Fred." Tasha finally said after a few seconds, I took her hand.

"YOu can do this. IM here. I _**always**_ will be." I said to her, She nodded.

"1...2...3!"  
Tasha pushed.....And I heared a cry.  
The nurse was holding our baby.  
Tasha was panting, but she smiled at me, and kissed my forehead. I knew then she was ok. SHe was happy.

The nurse held our baby out to Tasha, And she took the baby.

It was a beautiful girl, with Reddish-Brown Hair, and blue eyes. I smiled at her.  
Tasha handed our baby to me, I smiled at Tasha. The baby looked soo much like her.

"Sorry to interupt...But....DO you know what you want to name her?" The nurse asked.

"Its up to you, Fred." Tasha told me, Grinning.

"I have a wonderful name. _Tasha-Ann Weasley_, Just like her mother."

The nurse took the baby out of my arms to wrap her in a blanket.

Tasha pulled me closer and kissed my forehead, A true sign of happiness.

"Thank you for staying with me." She told me, I smiled at her. My eyes sparkling with all the love I ahd for her.

"I'd Do **anything** for you, Tasha." I paused and put my hand to her cheek.

"_**I love you**_."


End file.
